Teen Titans: A Hero's Rebirth
by anewstage
Summary: Speedy recovers with the help of Raven. They are now on a mission as a married couple to determine the motive behind the thefts of uncut diamonds. Can Speedy (Roy/Arsenal) convince Raven that he is a changed person and a hero worthy of her affections? Speedy/Raven, RedX
1. Chapter 1: In Need

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Teen Titans.

In Need

The music pulsated in the background. Roy didn't care, he had what he was looking for. In the alleyway behind the club he prepared to inject himself with the drugs that he just purchased.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Titans were inside dancing, drinking, flirting and basically doing what many twenty year olds might be doing on a Saturday night. Raven was having a difficult time in the club. The loud music, pulsating lights, constant flood of emotions from the patrons and the close proximity of people were exhausting the empath. She needed to get away to center herself before she lost control. She told Victor that she was going out to get some air. He smiled, nodded and continued his conversion with Garfield.

Once outside, Raven took a deep breath, closed her eyes and relaxed against the wall. Suddenly her eyes shot open. A wave of emotions hit her. Dread, self-loafing, pain - a lot of pain _._ She recognized the source of the emotions _\- Speedy!_ Raven instantly flew to where he was and saw him lying unconscious with a needle beside him.

Raven checked his pulse. It was faint, but still there. Speedy's lips were blue, his pupils dilated. She grabbed her communicator to call the paramedics and used her bond to communicate with Nightwing, _"I'm outside in back with Speedy. I think he's overdosed. I just called the paramedics."_

 _"_ _Coming,"_ he immediately responded.

Speedy's breathing was becoming labored and intermediate. His pulse, irregular - he was going into cardiac arrest. _No, Speedy! Fight dammit,_ thought Raven.

She held her hand above Speedy's chest, using her energy to do chest compressions and began rescue breathing. Raven knew her energy could not rid his body of the drugs, that was a chemical reaction and her energy basically could heal physical injuries such as cuts and broken bones. Magic could help but that took time and was spell specific.

Nightwing and the paramedics arrived together. The paramedics immediately administered an opioid antagonist. In a few minutes, Speedy's breathing improved and his heart rate stabilized. Raven accompanied the still unconscious Speedy to the hospital in the ambulance. Nightwing returned to the club to gather the other Titans and to brief them of the events.

At the hospital, the doctors and staff proceeded to run tests and to monitor Speedy. He was placed in his own room where Raven was allowed to wait by his bed side. She spoke to Nightwing and gave him an update. The other Titans West had returned to the tower. Bee and Aqualad were on their way to Jump City. Kid Flash and Jinx would help out Titans East for the time being.

After a few hours Speedy slowly regained consciousness. Raven watched him as he opened his eyes. It took a few minutes for Speedy to recognize her and his surroundings.

"Raven?" he asked.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she placed a hand on his.

"Terrible. My stomach hurts and everything is hazy. Augh, my mouth is dry," replied Speedy.

Raven poured him a glass of water which Speedy drank readily.

At that point, a doctor entered the room.

"Mr. Harper," he began as he looked over Speedy's test results, "there are no signs of permanent damage from your heroin use and your subsequent overdose."

Speedy looked down, not willing to see Raven's reaction.

"However, if you continue to use drugs, the results to your body will be irreversible and quite possibly fatal. You were lucky, that your friend here," he nodded to Raven, "was there to administer rescue breathing and chest compressions when you went into cardiac arrest or else you would not be alive now."

Speedy's jaw dropped and he looked at Raven. "You saved my life?" he asked.

Raven replied, "You needed help. I kept you breathing until the paramedics arrived."

The doctor continued, "There are programs that can help you break this addition and get your life back. I strongly recommend you enroll in one of them. The chances are significant higher than if you try doing it alone. You can find all the information in here," he said as he handed over several brochures. "Good luck." The doctor left.

Speedy put his head in his hands. He was emotionally and physically spent. He felt so lost. Raven went to him and put her arms around him. Tears started flowing from Speedy. Neither said anything.

A few minutes later Nightwing, Bee and Aqualad arrived. Bee immediately ran to Speedy and shouted, "How could you?" before wrapping her arms around him crying.

Nightwing, and Aqualad stood beside Speedy's bed, grim faced.

"How are you feeling?" asked Nightwing.

"I'll live. No permanent damage but I need to get into a program," replied Speedy, despondent.

"Take whatever time you need. We'll support you all the way," replied Nightwing.

"Yeah, you can count on us for support," added Aqualad.

Bee said, "If you need anything, let us know. You don't have to do this alone. We are all so worried about you. Everyone sends you their love and support."

Speedy just nodded. He knew if he spoke, he would start crying again.

"So what happens next?" asked Nightwing.

Raven spoke up. "They want to keep him here for 24 hours for observation. Then he will have to go through detoxification, which typically lasts up to seven days for heroin. That will be the first step in a rehabilitation program that is approximately thirty days but can be longer. An inpatient rehab program is recommended, meaning Speedy stays at the facility the whole time."

"You got all that from the brochures the doctor gave me?" asked Speedy slightly surprised.

"That and from speaking to a drug counselor here at the hospital while you were still unconscious," replied Raven.

Preparations were made for Speedy to begin his road to recovery. He would stay at a rehab center in Jump City and not return to Steel City due to the possible effects it might have on the youngsters Mas and Menos.


	2. Chapter 2: Starting the Recovery

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Teen Titans.

Starting the Recovery

Speedy stood outside the building and took a deep breath. He was already experience symptoms of withdrawal but fortunately they were minor.

"It's nice here," said Raven. She had driven Speedy to the rehabilitation facility just outside Jump City after he was released from the hospital.

One could mistaken this for a country club or a vacation resort. The grounds were tastefully landscaped and a sense of tranquility was prevalent.

Speedy grabbed his bags and started walking towards the glass doors hesitating at the last minute. Raven reached out and held his hand. "You can do this," she whispered and gave him an encouraging smile.

They walked in together and Speedy completed the long check-in process before he was shown his room. It is simply furnished but comfortable.

Raven scrutinized Speedy as he stood by the large window watching the view. He looked so far removed from his confident, brash, playboy superhero persona. She sincerely hoped he could find himself and return to his former form.

"You're watching me," remarked Speedy as he turned to face his teammate.

"And they say I'm the empath," retorted Raven.

"I could say I felt your eyes on me from the back of my head, but in reality I noticed your refection in the glass," replied Speedy.

"Observant, as usual," smiled Raven.

Speedy looked at Raven and asked, "So you're leaving now?"

"Yes, but I will visit every day, unless something comes up but then I will let you know. And of course the others will visit as well. You're not alone, you know," Raven said reassuringly.

Speedy pulled Raven into a hug and held her tight. "I'm scared," he whispered.

"I believe in you, we all believe in you. You just have to believe in yourself," said Raven.

Speedy kissed Raven's forehead. "Thank you, for everything," he said and glazed down at his teammate, "And especially thank you for not judging me or pitying me."

Raven looked into Speedy eyes and replied. "We all have our own demons. Mine happens to be a real demon, ironically. Yours, I think, is more about how you see and judge yourself," Raven sighed. "It has been a long day so you need your rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

Raven left and Speedy felt a weight on his chest which he knew was not the result of withdrawal.


	3. Chapter 3: Better Than Before

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Teen Titans.

Better than Before

The next six days of detox were at times challenging for Speedy. The first few days were the worst, but gradually by the end of the week he was able to function normally. Raven kept her promise and visited every day. When he was experiencing the more difficult effects of detox, she sat with him and held him. All the others visited, with the exception of Mas and Menos who were too young. Aqualad, Bee, Nightwing visited every two to three days until Bee and Aqualad had to return to Steel City. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire dropped by at the end of the week and brought books and played a few board games to pass the time.

After the first week, Speedy started taking long walks on the extensive grounds when he was not in counselling. He realized how much he missed spending time around nature since moving to Steel City. When Raven visited, they would set out on a two hour hike. It was during these walks that they really got to know each other. Raven would tell him about her childhood, or lack thereof, her interests, her hobbies and of course update him on the latest news regarding the Titans. Speedy spoke of his childhood, his interests and on this particular occasion why he turned to drugs.

Speedy explained, "I messed up when I let an assassin go free. She lied to me and she used me. I didn't know who she was when we started getting involved, but when I found out, I let her get away. Yeah, some hero I am. I went into a period of depression and self-loafing and that's when I turned to drugs. I hated myself for my lack of judgement and for being manipulated."

"Everyone makes mistakes. Unfortunately, because we are heroes I think we have a harder time accepting our mistakes. Maybe because we hold ourselves to a higher standard or maybe because we are arrogant, thinking we are incapable of making mistakes. Probably a little bit of both, I suppose," reflected Raven.

"That's deep, Rae," replied Speedy. They walked in silence for a while before Speedy spoke up.

"I've been meaning to ask you, why are you helping me? I mean you don't have to come every day. Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate everything you've done and I really like spending time with you but I also don't want to be a burden to you," said Speedy dejectedly.

"You are not a burden, don't think that ever! I come because I want to. I also enjoy spending time with you and if it helps with your recovery, then of course I will continue to visit every day," replied Raven.

Speedy held her shoulders and spoke earnestly. "Yes, seeing you and having you around really does help. I don't think I can do it without you." Speedy hesitated. He was about to continue but instead dropped his hands and took a step back.

"It's getting late, we should head back," he said, his voice heavy.

Raven shot Speedy a curious look but did not say anything. They walked in silence back to the building. Speedy hugged Raven and they wished each other good night.

Speedy went to sleep that night, not thinking once about the drug craving that still lingered but about his teammate and how essential she was to him.


	4. Chapter 4: Rehab Complete

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Teen Titans.

Rehab Complete

The next couple of weeks were spent in a more relaxed atmosphere. Speedy's cravings were waning, his health was improving and he felt more like his old self. The self-doubt and depression were almost non-existent.

It was during these weeks that Speedy told Raven of his plans.

"I've decided to change my hero name from Speedy to Arsenal, as a symbol of my rebirth so to speak," said Speedy excitedly.

"Arsenal…I think it suits you. It sounds more mature," reflected Raven.

"And please call me Roy, Roy Harper my real name. You know more about me than just my hero persona," said Speedy, now Roy.

"I'm Rachel Roth, but since you almost always refer to me as Rae, I don't think it changes what you call me since Rae is also a nickname for Rachel," responded Raven with a smile.

"You know, Rae, since I have time on my hands here, I started taking a couple of courses so that I can complete my MBA in Strategy and Finance. That way I can establish myself outside the hero business. I want a life as Roy Harper and not just Arsenal," explained Roy.

"That sounds like a good decision and one that really suits you," said Raven happy for her teammate.

The remainder of the time spent in rehab passed quickly. Besides taking long walks, Roy taught Raven how to shoot a bow and arrow. The lessons provided great amusement to both and Raven developed a greater understanding and appreciation for the nuances involved in archery.

On the last day of his rehabilitation, Roy walked out of the building, bags in hand and a massive smile on his face. He had never felt better. Raven noticed his smooth athletic movements, easy gait and yes the devilish handsome smile. Yes, Roy was back, perhaps not yet 100% but close to it.

"Ready to get back?" asked Raven.

"Absolutely," replied Roy.

They were heading back to the Titans West's tower where there was going to be a celebration for Roy's homecoming and the completion of his rehabilitation.

As soon as Roy stepped into the common room, he was bombarded with hugs, tears, handshakes and an overwhelming feeling of happiness at being back with the people he called his friends and family. All the Titans and honorary Titans were there and some members of the Justice League as well.

The celebration party was almost over when Roy sought out Raven. He found her on the roof watching the sunset.

"You're missing your own party," Raven stated deadpanned without turning her head to Roy.

"I was wondering where you were," replied Roy.

"It was getting too much for me. Too many people…so I took a break." Raven turned to face Roy. "Are you leaving with the others to return to Steel City?" she asked.

"Yeah, all the Titans East are leaving soon," replied Roy. He walked up to her and took her hands in his and faltered a bit. "I just wanted to thank you again for everything you've done. I really could not have done it without you. You saved my life when you found me and you supported me the whole time when I was in rehab."

"I am happy you are better Roy. I…we all missed you," replied Raven

Roy stared intently into her eyes and brought a hand to Raven's face caressing it gently before leaning in slowly and placing a soft sweet kiss right at the corner of her lips.

Raven froze when she saw Roy leaning towards her. Her heart skipped a few beats but continued at a much faster rate when she felt Roy's kiss. She stared at him, slightly flustered and surprised that the kiss would have an effect on her.

"Goodbye, Rae. Don't be a stranger," said Roy huskily.

She touched the area where Roy had kissed her before saying, "Goodbye and take care, Roy."

Roy took a deep breath, nodded and walked away. He turned when he was at the door and looked back at Raven. His heart clenched as he viewed her serene profile against the backdrop of the vibrant red and orange hues in the sky. Roy knew this ethereal woman affected him more than any drug and at that point he set his mind to become the person and the hero that would capture her affections.


	5. Chapter 5: The Assignment

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Teen Titans.

The Assignment

Raven pursed her lips together and her brows furrowed as she reviewed the previous' day conversion with Nightwing. He had inquired if she had any new developments from Roy since his reinstatement with the Titans.

"Roy had mentioned that he does not have any cravings anymore and he has become a spokesperson for the "No to Drugs" campaign for Steel City's schools," Raven paused and added, "but I have only spoken to him a couple of times and I have not seen him in person since he moved back to Titans East six months ago."

Nightwing smiled. "Good to hear Roy seems to be clear of his addiction. There is an important mission I want to discuss with you so meet me in conference room tomorrow morning after breakfast."

Raven now stood in front of the conference room door. Yesterday's conversion was still on her mind when she entered the room. She stared. Seated at the conference table were Nightwing and Roy, now Arsenal.

"Hello Rae," greeted Roy, smiling. "Nice to see you again." He stood up and walked to her, enclosing her in a gentle hug and planting a chaste kiss on her cheek.

Raven blinked and looked up to Roy's clear turquoise eyes. He wasn't wearing his mask. She gave a brief smile and replied, "Nice to see you, too Roy. You look well." Her eyes briefly glanced from his shoulders to his face and noted his fuller physique and tanned complexion that seemed to enhance his handsome features. Raven was pleased to see that Roy's eyes sparkled with a sly merriment which had been missing during his addiction. There were still however dark circles underneath his eyes.

"Ahem," said Nightwing as he cleared his throat. "This reunion can continue after this meeting."

Roy dropped his hands from Raven's shoulders and followed her to the conference table. He pulled out a chair for her before taking a seat next to her.

Nightwing glanced at the two Titans before starting his presentation for the new assignment.

"There have been several instances of large uncut diamonds missing and presumed stolen from around the world," started Nightwing as he flipped though several slides detailing the events. "No one knows who has taken them and for what purpose. We are not sure if all the thefts are related. Since diamonds have numerous uses outside jewelry due to their unique properties such as hardness, heat resistance and chemical stability, the Justice League has asked our help to find the individual or individuals responsible and their objective. They want to make sure the uncut diamonds are not used for some nefarious purpose. "

"Why come to us?" asked Roy. "Wouldn't some government agency or the police be better able to investigate this?"

Nightwing answered, "First of all, any agency would have a lot of red tape to contend with and they cannot move as fast as we can. Some of the instances point to prior insider knowledge and we do not know who has been compromised. Meta-humans are also suspected to be involved which is why the Justice League and ultimately, now the Titans are involved."

"This is an important and dangerous assignment," continued Nightwing. "It will be an undercover mission with only the two of you in the field," he indicated with a nod to both Roy and Raven.

"Roy you will be going in as yourself, Roy Harper, heir and Chief Executive of Queen Enterprises," Nightwing took a breath before continuing, "and Raven you will be Rachel Roth-Harper, his wife."

Roy choked on the water he was drinking and spat the contents onto the table. Raven arched an eyebrow but otherwise her face looked impassive.

'Uh, married?" asked Roy. His face was now a bright red, either from the choking or perhaps because he was blushing.

"Yes, being married will be the pretense for both of you appearing at the largest jewelry and watch conference being held in Basel, Switzerland. As newlyweds, you two are looking for suitable jewelry pieces for the newly crowned wife of a business heir," Nightwing teased a smile at Raven, who rolled her eyes.

Nightwing continued, "One of the highlights of this conference will be the auctioning of a massive 610 carat uncut white diamond. We suspect that whoever is behind these thefts will make a move. Since Queen Enterprises has modest holdings in jewelry chains, you will automatically have access to individuals and events closed to the public, including behind the scene access to the auction."

"All the information you need will be available on your communicators. Electronic equipment, bank cards and Raven - your new ID are in this package," said Nightwing as he tossed an envelope across the table to the two Titans. "You will have to get your rings yourself before you leave. Your flight to Basel, Switzerland will be tonight aboard one of Queen Enterprises' corporate jet."

Nightwing paused, then continued, "Try to report at least once every two days. If we don't hear from you in four days we will send out a search party to your last location. And that's about it." Nightwing stopped and looked at Raven, "Raven, can you stay behind for a few minutes?" Raven nodded her answer.

Roy grabbed the envelope and turned to Raven and spoke, "Rae, I already have all my things with me. Why don't I go get the rings while you finish with Nightwing and then pack? I just need to verify your ring size." Roy took Raven's left hand and inspected her slim fingers. "Hmmm… I take it your ring finger is a size 6," he stated.

"How did you know?" asked Raven surprised that Roy of all people would have the knowledge and expertise to judge a woman's ring size.

"I am a man of many talents," suggested Roy roguishly. Nightwing groaned and rolled his eyes. Raven merely pressed her lips together to form a composed Mona Lisa smile but her eyes did flicker with amusement. Smiling, Roy called out, "I'll meet you later this afternoon in the common room," he said as the door closed behind him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked Raven expectantly.

"This is a dangerous assignment and Roy's first mission since his return. If you feel that things are getting too risky, let us know right away and we will send in the cavalry to pull you two out. Don't think you have to handle this by yourselves. Roy may think he has something to prove but you have seniority on this mission. Understood?"

"Yes," said Raven simply. "I do not foresee any difficulties working with Roy. He and I have worked well together in the past."

"I hope so," he paused, then smiled. "Have a safe mission and keep me updated," said Nightwing as he draped his arm around her shoulder and walked her out the conference room door.

After leaving Nightwing, Raven silently made her way to her room and started packing. She looked over her sparse wardrobe and made a mental note to shop for additional clothing pieces that would be expected as the _wife_ of the so called "business tycoon" Roy Harper. Raven's lips twitched in amusement. She had known Roy for years and it never occurred to her that she would ever have to play dress up when she was around him. He was always just "one of the guys" and a fellow hero. The business tycoon persona, she thought was more of an asterisk in his personal file rather than a part of his life as a Titan. She wondered how much Roy was actually involved in the day-to-day operations of Queen Enterprises. Did it take up a couple of hours a week or a few weeks a year? She really had no idea.

Raven took a shower and finished packing her suitcases. She changed into a silk-blend silver colored business pant suit and patent leather black pumps. She quickly styled her black hair with violet highlights and removed her forehead gem placing it on a bracelet that she wore. With a quick survey in the mirror she grabbed her suitcases, purse and a coat and then headed to the common room.

Roy was waiting for her in the common room. He had changed into a business suit but did not wear a tie. He smiled when he saw her. "You look like a business consultant," he smirked.

"Thanks. Not," replied Raven. "I need to buy some clothes when we arrive at our destination."

"Sure, we have time when we land. Even the five-star hotel we will be staying at has some nice boutiques nearby," Roy said as he handed her some electronics. "Here are the company phone and your ear piece." It looked like was a tiny round flesh-colored band aid. Roy hesitated before continuing, "Umm…and here are your new bank cards and IDs as Mrs. Harper," smiled Roy shyly, his cheeks reddening. He stole a glance at Raven watching her reaction.

Raven looked down at her new IDs. She registered them in her mind and gave the briefest of smiles. "Thanks," she said as she looked back up at him and placed everything in her purse.

Roy grinned widely with relief. At least she did not seem displeased by the thought of having to pretend to be Mrs. Rachel Roth-Harper. However, Raven was a professional and this was a mission so she would do whatever necessary to ensure its success.

Next Roy took out the ring boxes from his business suit pocket. This drew the attention of the other Titans in the room. Starfire giggled. Cyborg and Beast Boy both stopped playing their game and smiled. Nightwing leaned back against the kitchen counter and looked on.

Roy removed the smaller wedding band from one of the boxes. It was elegant and stunning in its simplicity. The outer platinum band was etched with a tiny chevron pattern on the two sides that surrounded the smooth, unmarked inner platinum band. Raven slightly gasped at the beautiful ring.

"I'm glad to see you like the ring," smiled Roy as he gazed into her amethyst eyes.

"It is impressive. The chevron pattern looks like the tail end of an arrow and it looks custom made," she added.

"Well, the chevron pattern was added as per my request. Queen Enterprise has a minority stake at an exclusive jewelry store here in Jump City so they were willing to complete my last minute request," confirmed Roy.

"May I?" asked Roy as he took Raven's left hand and held the wedding band to her ring finger. He watched her carefully and waited with bated breath for her approval to slip the ring on her finger.

"Yes," Raven whispered, blushing slightly.

Roy gently slipped the wedding band on Raven's finger. It fitted perfectly. He looked deeply in Raven's eyes with a serious but gentle expression.

Raven felt a series of emotions rushing over her from Roy. Their intensity took her by surprise. Apprehension, determination and perhaps affection? Could it be that Roy's feeling were more than just friendship? Raven cleared her head. It might be just the fact that he slipped a ring on her finger and its implied significance which was confusing her.

"Wait, I am not done yet," said Roy. He took out another ring box and removed a dazzling six carat blue diamond radiant-cut engagement ring.

"A blue diamond!" exclaimed Raven. "I don't even what to know how much that ring is worth."

Roy chuckled, "Well, as my _wife_ ," Roy stressed the last word, "You can expect to be showered with the best that money can buy. He then took the massive blue diamond ring and slipped it onto Raven's ring finger so that it sat above the wedding band.

Raven looked down at the rings. They felt odd but strangely comfortable. "I hope I don't lose or break them," muttered Raven.

"Don't worry they are fully insured," reassured Roy.

"Even against attacks from interdimensional demons?" inquired Raven with a smirk.

"Well, not sure about that. Let's hope we won't have to find that out," laughed Roy.

He then put on his matching wedding band and flexed his fingers to get accustomed to the ring. He help up his hand for Raven to see.

"Funny," commented Raven, her lips curled into an amused smile. "I think anyone who has ever met you, would never believe that they would ever see you wear a ring on that finger." Raven continued, "But this is just make believe so you still have your confirmed bachelor reputation intact amongst your friends."

"Don't be too sure. I have changed you know," said Roy quietly, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I think you two make a cute couple!" squealed Starfire as she rushed over to inspect the rings. "Ohh! The rings are glorious!"

"I'm sure Roy can put in few words at the jewelry store so that Nightwing can get the best selection of rings for you Starfire," said Raven with a smile.

Nightwing blanched. "I think our friends Raven and Arsenal should be leaving now for their mission," he added quickly.

Nightwing, Cyborg and Beast Boy joined them as they prepared to say goodbye. Raven received hugs from all and a quick kiss on the forehead from Cyborg. The males shook hands with Roy and Starfire gave them both a bone crushing hug.


	6. Chapter 6: On the Way

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Teen Titans.

On the Way

Roy and Raven pulled out of the T garage in Roy's personal onyx black Aston Martin Vanquish S on their way to a private airstrip where companies kept their executive jets.

"This is very…hmmm…luxurious," mumbled Raven as she sank deeper into the leather seat.

Roy glazed over to Raven and chuckled. "Enjoying the ride?" he asked.

"Sure beats riding on the back of the T-cycle," replied Raven, earning another chuckle from Roy.

Raven turned and looked at Roy. She took in his profile and smooth movements while he drove. There was something so distinctly masculine in the way his arms moved and his strong calloused hand maneuvered the steering wheel with one hand while the other worked the clutch. She smiled, turned back and watched the passing scenery ahead while absentmindedly tucking her hair behind her ears with her left hand.

It was at this moment that Roy stole another glace at his partner and his breath caught when he saw her face bathed in the warm glow of the evening's sunset. The wedding rings sparkled with a bright intensity that added another dimension to Raven's enchanting beauty. He would never tire looking at her, and that unnerved him.

They soon arrived at the airstrip and Roy stopped the car directly beside a large corporate jet. There were several people around to retrieve their luggages and loaded them onto the plane.

Roy and Raven climbed aboard the jet and were met by a cheery flight attendant. "Welcome aboard Mr. and Mrs. Harper. My name is Joanne and I will be one of your flight attendants for this fourteen hours flight to EuroBasel Airport."

Roy and Raven quickly settled into the spacious and refined cabin, sipping champagne. They waited until the jet had taken off and the flight attendant had taken their meal selection to the on-board chef before they resumed their planning for the mission.

After the four course gourmet meal, Rachel sat quietly sipping her tea and watched Roy across the table taking a sip of his scotch.

"I didn't know you drank scotch," she stated.

Roy shrugged, "Sort of expected in the business community. Although I still prefer a beer now and then."

"I was meaning to ask you, what are your responsibilities and how much time do you spend working for Queen Enterprises?" asked Raven.

"I have been taking on more responsibility after rehab. I did finish my MBA at Steel U but most of what I learnt about business is from working at Queen Enterprises." He twirled his drink and took another sip before continuing, "I leave most of the day-to-day operations to others and concentrate on strategy and larger mergers and acquisitions. Ollie is the Chairman of the Board and still gives his stamp of approval on major issues. He has backed all my business decisions so far and he seems to want to step away from the business even further." He paused. "And to answer the second part of the question, I spend about twenty hours a week for Queen Enterprises - most of it on nights when we are not on call and on the weekends. So, yeah I definitely don't go out and party as much as I used to. Actually, I haven't gone out at all."

"Wow," said Raven as she raised an eyebrow following that admission.

"Surprised?" asked Roy.

"More like unexpected," replied Raven. "We haven't been in touch that much since you returned to Titan East so I didn't know what you were doing during you spare time."

"Well, in that case, let's make sure that we stay in touch after this mission," suggested Roy as he reached across the table to hold her hand.

"Yes, I would like that," agreed Raven and smiled.

Roy found comfort in holding Raven's hand and did not want to let go. The flight attendant appeared and asked if they wanted anything else. They both politely declined so the flight attendant retreated and bid them a good night.

Roy, still holding Raven's hand pulled her up and led her to one of the state bedrooms in the back of the plane. He turned to her before saying, "There are three bedroom suites on this plane but umm…to keep up appearances, I think we should stay together in one of the suites."

"Yes, that would make sense since this plane does belong to Queen Enterprises and sleeping in different rooms would attract unwanted attention at a company where you are Chief Executive," concurred Raven.

Roy smiled and opened the door to the bedroom suite, letting Raven enter first. The bedroom looked surprising spacious and was decorated with the same refined and modern furnishings as in the main cabin. In the center was a king size bed with plush luxurious beddings.

Raven walked to the bed and plopped down. "I could definitely get used to this," she signed.

Roy laughed and locked the door. "Flying commercial after this is difficult." He looked at Raven and offered, "I can sleep on the couch and you can take the bed."

Raven looked up at the couch at the corner of the suite. "You won't even fit in there. We can share the bed, I don't mind. But I take the right side."

Roy lay down on the bed next to Raven. "Thanks, I will be the perfect gentleman and not harass you in bed, unless of course you want me to. Then I am more than willing to oblige and fulfill all of your secret desires," suggested Roy cloyingly while he raised his eyebrows.

Raven replied by smacking a pillow at Roy's face. She rolled over and pushed Roy down on the bed, straddling him and leaned down. "You have no idea what my desires are," she purred, an inch from his face. Then in a flash, she jumped off Roy, grabbed a suitcase and headed into the ensuite bathroom, smirking the whole time.

Roy lay there, flushed and completely flustered at what just transpired. Did Raven just really do that? And to _him_? He ran his hand through his hair and gulped. _Oh man, this was going to be one brutal mission_ …


	7. Chapter 7: Arrived - Switzerland

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Teen Titans.

Arrived – Switzerland

The next morning Raven awoke to the warm sensation of an arm pressing against her side. She turned around and found that she was lying flush against Roy's muscular arm. He was still sleeping, his bare chest rising and falling in regular motion. Azar, this man was gorgeous!

 _Get a grip, Raven_ , she thought. Pushing all observations of her teammate aside, she silently slipped out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

Raven emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and her hair still dripping wet when she saw Roy sitting up on the bed.

"Good morning," greeted Roy, "How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Very well, thank you. I didn't even notice that we were flying. And you?" she asked.

"Great, actually. It's comfortable sleeping in the same bed as you," replied Roy. He really did sleep well last night. He had watched Raven fall asleep before he himself fell into a peaceful slumber.

"That's good. You can have the bathroom now, I'm done," she told him.

Roy grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

Raven decided to wear a fitted cream dress that ended right above the knee and a navy blue blazer with white trim. She walked out the bedroom to review the information on her communicator.

Roy emerged from the bedroom wearing a navy blue suit and a turquoise tie that matched his eyes. Raven mused that he looked very handsome and distinguished.

Roy sat down opposite Raven at the table and asked for a coffee and a continental breakfast from the flight attendant. Raven was already drinking her tea and a mini croissant sat on her plate in front of her.

"I was reviewing our background story," started Raven once the flight attendant left the room. "It is not far from our real scenario, well except to the dating and marriage part. We met four years ago through mutual friends and have been friends since. We started dating a year and a half ago before marrying last month. I am working on a dual degree in English language arts and chemistry at Jump University. Any questions?" asked Raven.

"I understand you would be interested in English language arts but I didn't know you were interested in chemistry," said Roy.

"It is not too different from spells. A combination of chemicals are combined and under controlled conditions, a reaction takes place," said Raven. "I actually have completed some English literature and chemistry courses at Jump U, but I still have a few more to do before I get the degrees."

"Now it is my turn to be surprised," said Roy. "I didn't know you were studying at Jump U. What are your favorite classes?

"Organic chemistry and now recently I really enjoy surface chemistry," replied Raven.

 _Beauty and brains…shit I am in trouble…_ thought Roy. The flight attendant returned with the coffee and breakfast for Roy. They ate and then prepared for the landing at EuroAirport.

They were silent during the drive to the boutiques in the hotel's complimentary Rolls Royce. Raven was reviewing the information on the communicator and Roy was deep in thought. He knew his feelings for his good friend and teammate were serious. She found him when he overdosed and was by his side during rehab. It was because of her that he managed to overcome his drug addiction. He owed his life to her and he was making an effort to turn his life around. He left his partying ways and was focused on establishing a respectable life outside the hero business. But was it enough to get Raven to notice him and to take him seriously? He wasn't sure.


	8. Chapter 8: Conference Center

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Teen Titans.

Conference Center

Raven and Roy strolled the pristine streets in central Basel making a few stops at the more upscale boutiques. She purchased several day time outfits, cocktail dresses, evening gowns and even a couple of ball gowns. Roy was patient and aided with some of the choices. The shop assistants were very helpful and arranged for all their purchases to arrive at their hotel by the end of the day. It did not take long for the whole shopping trip and even Roy picked up a few articles for himself.

They arrived at their luxury suite at the top floor of the hotel and prepared to make their way to the watch and jewelry conference.

They were to attend an invitation only opening ceremony where they were to meet and mingle with organizers, press and executives of the numerous luxury brands exhibiting there. It was also a chance to see the massive 610 carat uncut diamond on display in the main exhibit hall.

Raven linked arms with Roy as they entered the main foyer of the conference center. There were already a few dozen people sipping champagne and mingling about. Roy was immediately approached by a handsome, older gentleman in a crisp dark grey suit.

"Roy, I did not know you were going to be here," exclaimed the gentleman with a heavy French accent.

"Pierre, nice to see you again. Yes, we just arrived this morning. Pierre, I would like you to meet my wife Rachel Roth-Harper," said Roy as he motioned to Raven. "Rachel, this is Pierre St. Germain, he is the Director General of one of France's luxury jewelry brand."

"Ahhh, exquisite," complimented Pierre as he placed his lips on Raven's extended hand. "It is indeed a pleasure to meet such a beautiful lady," continued Pierre.

Roy immediately draped his arm around Raven's waist and growled slightly. "Rachel and I married last month and we are here to find some jewelry pieces for her collection," said Roy.

Pierre, still holding on to Raven's hand said to her," Well, it would be an honor to show you some of our collection. Our pieces are sought all over the world and they are favorites among royalty."

Raven smiled. "Thank you, that is very nice of you to offer. I look forward to seeing your company's collection at the exhibit," she said as she elegantly extracted her hand from Pierre's.

Pierre smiled, nodded his head to them and then bid them goodbye before approaching another group in the hall.

"Cheeky bastard," mumbled Roy.

Raven laughed. "Well, European men are known for their ummm… charm. Besides, I had to put up with your flirting all these years."

"Yeah, but you weren't married with a husband standing right beside you," protested Roy.

"True. And I have to compliment you on your fine acting as the possessive, jealous husband," said Raven.

"I wasn't acting," stated Roy.

Raven turned to Roy with a confused look. Roy shrugged his shoulders and led her to the main exhibition hall.

Roy and Raven made their way to the area which housed the uncut diamond. The auction was to be held in five days and until then, the attendees at the conference could view the massive diamond.

Security was heavy around the diamond. Four armored guards stood immediately beside the display case while another six were positioned around the room.

The uncut diamond itself was presented in a smash-resistance display case with internal sensors that detected properties such as motion, weight, temperature, humidity and light. Additional motion, light and pressure detectors surrounded the display in the secure five feet perimeter and from above as well. At night it was transported to a secure location on the premises and placed into a graphene encased vault.

"The place looks like a mini Fort-Knox," commented Roy.

"It has to be, considering the other thefts around the world," replied Raven.

"Let's see if we can find someone from the auction house and ask them who has shown interest in the diamond. I doubt the individual or individuals behind the diamond thefts would place a bid in the auction since that would leave an electronic trail for investigation but maybe they had asked about specifications of the diamond," suggested Roy.

Raven nodded in agreement and they set off to the VIP section to find a representative from the auction house.

Fortunately, the Director of Operations of the auction house was an acquaintance of Roy's. Ollie had purchased several art and jewelry pieces from the auction house over the years and had even helped when some artwork were found to be very good fakes. Ollie had helped find the originals discretely and the director was grateful. So he readily agreed with Roy's request for contact details for any inquires relating to the uncut diamond and sent them the information immediately.


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Teen Titans.

Revelations

The couple returned to their hotel. Roy forwarded their contact list to Cyborg and reported their progress to Nightwing as Raven took her shower. It was a long day so they decided to have an early dinner at one of the hotel's restaurant, a Michelin three star restaurant.

Raven was getting dressed in one of the cocktail dresses they bought earlier when Roy came out of the bathroom in a towel, and nothing else. Raven gawked. His glistening damp skin highlighted his toned abdomen, muscular arms and chiseled jawline. Roy noticed Raven's reaction and smiled, pleased with himself.

"You obviously like what you see," commented Roy with a smirk.

"Well, considering you came out wrapped in a tiny hand towel and not a bath towel, I think you did that on purpose," retorted Raven.

"So what if I did? Judging from your considerable appreciation of my physique, it clearly worked," responded Roy, smugly.

"I, umm…barely noticed you," suggested Raven, blushing slightly.

"Rae, you were drooling," stated Roy, grinning. He clearly enjoyed making Raven uncomfortable.

Raven blushed deeply. In a desperate attempt to change the topic and to clear the electrically charged atmosphere, she turned around to face the mirror and starting applying her makeup while saying," You had better get dressed, our reservation at the restaurant is in fifteen minutes."

Roy smiled, threw the towel on the couch and proceeded to get dressed right beside her. Raven's face was still a bright shade of red when she adverted her eyes from the mirror where she could see Roy changing in all his (naked) glory. So she studied her lipstick instead and returned to look at the mirror when she heard him zipping his pants.

Raven finished her makeup and took a quick survey at the mirror. She wore a low-cut bordeaux colored silk dress, embroidered with bronze crystal and lace that ended at mid-thigh. With her six inch heels, the effect made her legs incredibly long. Roy saw her and commented," You look amazing."

"Thank you," replied Raven.

"I have something for you that would complete the look," said Roy as he reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a rectangular velvet box. He removed a long white platinum chain with a large heart shaped ruby pendant pierced with a platinum arrow. On the arrow's tip was a white diamond. He stood behind her to fasten the necklace and brushed his lips against her neck. Raven flinched slightly.

"It's perfect," she whispered, as she gently fingered the pendant that hung right above her cleavage.

"Well, we are still in our _honeymoon_ phase, so of course I have to shower my beautiful wife with gifts and displays of affection," as he kissed her neck.

Raven turned around to face him. "Who would have thought that you would be such a romantic? Shouldn't you save all this attention when we are in public? There is no one here you have to convince that we are a couple," stated Raven.

"On the contrary, there is someone I have to convince," replied Roy in a barely audible husky voice. He reached out and enclosed her in a powerful embrace. At the same time his lips sought hers with hunger and desperation. The kiss was passionate. It was intense. When Roy deepened the kiss, Raven whimpered and responded with the same fervor and their tongues explored, danced and battled.

Roy reached down and picked up Raven, not breaking their kiss. He placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. His hands explored and caressed her body, sending shivers down her spine. Roy broke the kiss and started nipping her neck. Raven moaned. Her hands wrapped his neck and ruffled his hair. Using his tongue and lips he started exploring down her neck, eventually stopped at her breasts. He cupped one of her breast before sliding underneath the dress to push aside the fabric to reveal her full breast. Roy groaned. "You are so beautiful," he whispered before licking and sucking her nipple while groping her other breast. He was hard, his desires throbbing as he shifted between Raven's legs.

"Wait, Roy," exclaimed Raven suddenly. "This can't be happening! What am I doing?" she asked herself out loud. They pulled apart and both were breathing heavily. Never spoke for a while. They stared into each other's eyes, trying to figure out what the other person was thinking. Raven could definitely feel Roy's emotions. You don't need to be an empath to sense his passion and lust. However, she also detected some underlying deeper emotions. She wasn't sure what they were.

Raven readjusted her dress and spoke, "We need to go."

Roy nodded and got off her, straightening his clothes. He hesitated before saying, "Rae, I'm really sorry. I didn't plan on doing that and I definitely don't want you to do something you don't want to or prepared to do. It was reckless of me and I am sorry. I hope you don't think negatively of me."

Raven shock her head and grabbed her clutch before heading out the door.

The ride down to the restaurant was quiet and awkward. Roy was quietly cursing himself. _Shit_ , he thought _. I really messed up. Now she thinks I am a total cad. I wanted to show her I have changed and instead I act like a crazed sex addict. Shit, not only did I ruin my chances with her, I might have ruined our friendship. Damn!_ Roy hit his head against the elevator wall.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were seated at a quiet table by the window overlooking the river. There was only one other group dining at the other end of the room.

They placed their order and were fingering their water goblets as neither wanted to drink any wine when Roy took a deep breath and asked, "Can our friendship be saved?"

Raven signed. "I don't know." She paused and asked, "Why?...Why did you kiss me, why did you touch me like that?"

"Honestly, I have nothing to lose so I might as well tell you… I love you," Roy paused and saw Raven eyes grow wide. "I have been in love with you for a while. But that doesn't excuse my behavior. I am not even sure what happened. I guess I got caught up in the moment and when you responded to my kiss and umm…my actions, I continued…,"

Roy threw his hands up in exasperation. "Rae, this is not how I wanted us to come together. I was going to woo you and show you what a perfect gentleman I am and that I have changed. I really have. I haven't dated since I overdosed. I haven't partied, I haven't flirted with anyone. Rae, please can you forgive me?" asked Roy in desperation.

Raven could feel his remorse and his sincerity. She could even feel his love.

She responded. "Yes, I do forgive you. I have to say I am surprised with my own actions. Usually I would break a few bones or at the very least, thrown that person into another dimension if they tried anything like that with me. But instead I responded. So I am sorry if that caused any confusion."

"No need to apologize. Perhaps you are not as immune to my charm as you think you are," suggested Roy with a turned up lip.

"Don't push it arrow head," replied Raven.

The rest of the dinner passed quietly with only casual conversation between the two heroes. Raven, internally was preoccupied with Roy's declaration of love. Was she surprised? Yes. Was she uncomfortable? Sightly. Did she reciprocate his feelings? Good question. Yes, she had to acknowledge she was attracted to him but was there anything beyond attraction? Raven was still pondering this thought when Roy suggested they stop by the piano bar next door after their meal was finished. The food was truly scrumptious and well deserving of the three Michelin star review.

They made their way to the luxury room where the pianist was already entertaining the guests with a classical jazz piece. Roy excused himself for a minute and made his way to the pianist. Raven took a seat by the window and watched the reflection from the streetlamps dance across the river.

"May I have this dance?" asked Roy, interrupting Raven's reverie.

Raven turned around and saw Roy with an outstretched hand waiting for her. She smiled and placed her hand in his and stood up.

They walked to the center of the room and the pianist launched into Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

"Oh you are good," commented Raven as they danced slowly to the beautiful and haunting piece by Beethoven.

"I try," whispered Roy into her ear.

After the 1st movement of Moonlight Sonata, the pianist played Chopin's Ballade No. 4 in F minor and Tchaikovsky's Méditation.

Their dancing was fluid and in sync. They were oblivious to the many smiles others sent their way as they were too immersed in themselves and their dancing.


	10. Chapter 10: Old Acquaintance

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Teen Titans.

Old Acquaintance

The next morning, Raven awoke with Roy's arm around her. They had a pleasant evening and fell asleep early after an exhausting day. Raven was happy their comradery was back as she valued his companionship and would feel a deep sense of loss if they were no longer friends.

She quickly showered and changed before contacting Nightwing.

"Good morning," answered Nightwing. "I see you are still an early riser despite the time difference."

"Good morning to you too," replied Raven. "Anything new with the list we sent yesterday?" inquired Raven.

"Cyborg managed to discover most of the identities of the individuals and/or the corporations whose account were used to send the inquiries. They all seem legitimate at this point but we will send you the file so you can screen the names and make some inquires on you own while you're at the conference," responded Nightwing.

"So, how are you and Roy working out?" asked Nightwing.

"Fine," replied Raven, not wanting to elaborate any further.

"Any issues with the undercover work?" inquired Nightwing.

"No," replied Raven.

Nightwing looked at Raven but decided not to comment further. "Fine, if there is anything else, let me know. Nightwing out."

Raven closed her communicator and turned to see Roy already showered and dressed.

"Good morning," he said with a large grin.

"Good morning. I don't remember you being so cheery in the mornings," responded Raven.

"Falling asleep with you in my arms and waking up seeing you, has converted me to become a morning person," responded Roy, as he bent down to lightly kiss Raven's cheek.

Raven rolled her eyes and said, "I need tea before I can take any more of your flattery."

They ordered breakfast to be brought to their suite so they could work through the list of names while they ate.

Later that morning at the conference center, they decided to split up the names to make casual inquires and then meet up in the foyer for a quick lunch.

Raven was exhausted from all the polite inquiries/conversions she had conducted that morning. Fortunately there were only two remaining companies that she had to investigate so she took a break to drink water. She was looking at a display case when she heard, "Hello Rachel, or should I say Raven."

Raven flinched and turned around. "Jason, what are you doing here?" hissed Raven.

"Is that any way to greet an old _friend_?" responded Jason, emphasizing the last word.

"You are no friend," stressed Raven.

"Ahh, but we were so much more weren't we, sweetie?" replied Jason with a smirk.

Raven glared at him and turned around, preparing to walk away. Jason grabbed her arm, stopping her. He whispered in her ear, "I can help you. I have information about the missing diamonds. Meet me at the restaurant on Rheingasse Street, near the Mittlere Bridge at 7 pm. Alone." He let go of her arm and disappeared into the crowd.

Raven took a deep breath and repeated her mantra silently in her head to steady herself. After a couple of minutes she recovered and quickly visited the exhibition stalls of the two remaining companies on her list before heading for the foyer to meet Roy.

Roy was already there when she arrived. He immediately noticed there was something amiss with Raven. "What's wrong?" he asked with concern written on his features.

"We need to talk. Let's go back to the hotel," suggested Raven.

Roy nodded and they returned to their hotel.

Once in their suite, Raven relaxed a bit and sat on the couch. Roy leaned against a dresser and waited patiently for her to start talking.

Raven took a deep breath and started, "I ran into Jason, or Red X as you probably know." Raven paused and saw Roy nodding his head. She continued, "He said he had information about the missing diamonds and to meet him at a restaurant at 7 pm tonight – alone."

"How did he know who you were? You don't look like Raven without your uniform and the gem on your forehead," inquired Roy.

"Because, he also knows me as Rachel Roth. He and I…dated…,"replied Raven, her eyes lowered.

Roy's eyes lit up. "What? You dated Red X?" asked Roy incredulous.

"I didn't know he was Red X when were first dated. He was a college student I met at a bookstore. We didn't find out about each other's secret identities until later. I ended it right after," replied Raven as she messaged her temple.

"And now?" asked Roy, his face grim.

"I go meet him at the restaurant and find out what he knows. That's it," replied Raven.

"You are not going to meet him," said Roy steadily.

"Yes, I am. This is my job and he has information," said Raven with equal determination.

"Fine, then I am going with you," replied Roy.

"He said alone," reminded Raven.

"I won't be at the table but I will be around outside, either walking along the river or in a neighboring restaurant or shop and I want you to wear that electronic ear piece so I can hear you if you need help. There is no way I am letting you meet him without backup," responded Roy.

"Fine. But stay out of sight," conceded Raven.

The next couple of hours were spent reviewing their findings from the list of names and grabbing a quick lunch downstairs before Raven prepared for her meeting with Jason.

Roy was in a tense mood the whole time. He paced around the room, agitated and worried. And yes jealous. The thought of Raven meeting an ex-boyfriend, even it was solely for business purposes was unsettling. Raven immerged from the bathroom wearing a simple black sequined dress. She looked great. But then again, she could wear a doggie bag and look great.

Roy signed, "Any chance I can convince you to wear a nun's habit for this dinner?"

"Yeah, as if that isn't going to be conspicuous," replied Raven with a slight smile as she placed the miniature ear piece into her ear.

Roy did the same and put his ear piece on. They tested them out and both worked properly.

"Please be careful," whispered Roy into her ear as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"I will," replied Raven.

"And if he tries anything, don't be surprised if you find him floating face down in the river," said Roy, half serious.


	11. Chapter 11: Dinner Tensions

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Teen Titans.

Dinner Tensions

Raven arrived at the restaurant five minutes before 7 pm. Jason was already there at the bar with a glass of wine in his hand. He put down his glass and went to greet Raven.

"Thank you for coming. You look lovely," he said as he kissed Raven's hand.

"You said you have information, so I came. That is the only reason I am here," she replied with a stern look.

Jason smiled and they followed the maître d' outside on the patio to their table by the river. Jason held out Raven's seat and she sat down. He settled into his seat opposite hers and they looked at the drinks menu. None of them said anything until a waiter came to take their order for drinks. Raven stuck with water. Jason continued with red wine. When the waiter left, Jason looked at her.

"You haven't changed a bit, Rache. Still as beautiful as ever," smiled Jason.

"I am not here to reminisce, nor am I here to listen to you sprout sweet nothings. Save it for someone else. I am not interested," replied Raven.

Jason chucked. The waiter came with their drinks and they proceeded to order their four course meal.

Jason looked at the rings on Raven's hand. "Married? And I take it your husband is Roy Harper, since I saw you with him at the conference. Or are you two really married?" asked Jason.

Raven shrugged her shoulders and answered, "Whether I am married or not, is really not your concern."

"hmmm…your response would suggest you really are _not_ married, Rache. I am glad if you are not married. And especially not to a rich, pretty boy like Roy Harper," smiled Jason.

"Roy Harper is a good man and a better person than you could ever be," stated Raven.

"He is a philandering playboy. What are you doing with someone like that?" asked Jason.

"At least he is not a thief," replied Raven.

Jason shook his head. At that point their first course was served and they proceeded to eat in silence.

Raven was not having a good time. Her mind was in turmoil and she really wished Jason would just blurt out the information and then she would leave. She decided she would draw the information out from him.

Raven was never one to beat around the bush, so she took her usual direct approach. "What do you know about the missing diamonds," she asked.

Jason sighed, "Fine. I'll tell you what I know only if I get immunity and the information is not traced back to me. It would hurt my reputation and any future business prospects."

Raven nodded and added, "I agree to your terms."

"Do you know some of the properties of diamonds?" asked Jason.

"Diamonds have a high thermal conductivity, are chemically resistant and they have superior optical properties such as a high index of refraction and dispersion," replied Raven.

Jason arched his eyebrows. "Yes, you always did know your stuff."

Raven shrugged her shoulders.

Jason continued, "It is because of these unique optical properties that there has been interest in using diamonds as lenses for very high powered lasers. Your old nemesis, Dr. Light in particular is at the forefront of this research. He is using diamonds, in this case, the stolen diamonds, to make perfect lenses for his enormous lasers. These lasers are powerful enough to take out a satellite in orbit, airplanes, cruise ships, anything basically."

"Shit. How many lasers are there and where are they?" asked Raven

"Three lasers. All hidden in mountains. One is in the Canadian Rockies, one in the mountains of Italy and the other one is in the Japanese Alps. And here are their coordinates," he said as he took out a tiny USB stick and handed it over to Raven.

"Thank you. You are saving countless lives with this information," said Raven.

Jason nodded. "Two of the lasers are in their final testing phase. The last one still needs the diamond lens. I am supposed to ummm…procure the uncut diamond here at the conference and hand it over to Dr. Light in two days."

"So basically we have two days to neutralize the lasers," stated Raven grimly.

"Exactly," replied Jason.

The rest of the meal was spent mostly in silence with only causal conversation. When the meal was paid for, Jason walked Raven to the front of the restaurant where a taxi was waiting for her.

"It really was nice to see you again Rache," said Jason as he bent down and give Raven a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry things didn't work out with us. I hope you are happy with Roy Harper."

"Jason, I wish you the best and I hope things work out for you," said Raven as she caressed Jason's cheek. Goodbye." And she climbed into the taxi to head back to the hotel.


	12. Chapter 12: Planning the Attack

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Teen Titans.

Planning the Attack

Raven arrived back at the hotel to see Roy already there.

"You heard everything?" she asked.

Roy nodded. "Are you okay?"

"As good as can be. Let's call Nightwing and tell him what we found out," replied Raven.

The next two hours were spent discussing the information and planning coordinated attacks with members of the Titans and the Justice League.

In the end, the Justice League members were to destroy the laser facility in Japan, while the Titans East(minus Roy/Arsenal), plus all the honorary Titans would attack the laser in Canada. That would leave the Titans of Jump City including Raven and Arsenal to tackle the laser operation in Italy. The battles would be simultaneous and would commence at 7 am European time. The Titans were to use the Justice League's boom tubes to transport themselves to the fighting coordinates so transportation time would not be a factor.

Raven and Roy prepared for an early night as they had to be prepared for tomorrow morning's attack in Italy. Raven was to transport them by portal to the location.

Roy learned over on his left side facing Raven as she settled under the duvet.

"Rae," he started, "thanks for defending me during your dinner with Jason. It means a lot and I hope you see that the person I am today has evolved from the wild partying teenager."

"We have all changed since we first become Titans. I have become more mature in how I react with others and I definitely have more self-confidence. Every Titan has changed. I am not sure how much longer we will be together. Nightwing is seriously planning his exit but he hasn't told me where. Victor is considering moving to the Justice League. Kori has many options available for her. Garfield wants to travel a bit and try new things," said Raven thoughtfully.

"What do you want Rae?" asked Roy with a serious look.

"I am not sure. I have no home in Azerath, earth is pretty much my home now. And I consider the Titans as my family. I haven't made any plans but I think I will have to soon since others are doing the same," said Raven quietly.

"Rae, you know I love you. I hope when you make plans it will include me. Since I knew I was in love with you, whenever I think of my future, I think of you," said Roy as he stared into Raven's eyes and gently stroked her cheek.

Roy leaned down and kissed her lips tenderly. It was a sweet kiss that conveyed the love that Roy had. Raven responded with equal tenderness and they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	13. Chapter 13: The Battle

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Teen Titans.

The Battle

The next morning, Raven and Roy were up early preparing for their battle. They already ate a light breakfast and were in their uniforms. Roy was packing an additional bow and extra arrows. Everything completed, Raven wrapped them in dark energy and they appeared a few seconds later at the predetermined location where they found the rest of the Titans already there.

"Raven!" exclaimed Starfire, "It is so good to see you again!" She caught Raven in a bone crushing hug. Raven smiled and hugged Starfire back. Next came a round of hugs from Cyborg, Beast Boy and finally Nightwing.

"Good job getting the info, Raven," said Nightwing.

"It was a team effort. Arsenal was there the whole time," replied Raven.

Nightwing nodded and proceeded to lay out the plan of attack. The ultimate objective was the destruction of the laser. If Dr. Light was there, then his capture would be the second objective. The laser was thought to be held in a hollowed out chamber at the side of the mountain cliff. The main entrance was at the base of the mountain where there was a private rail track leading into the mountain. Beast Boy would shift into a bird and enter the mountain through a small air shaft near the tip of the mountain. He would then meet them at that main entrance and attack Dr. Light's troops from behind. The rest of the team would enter through the main entrance. As soon as the door was breached, Raven would set up a shield to provide protection from the initial barrage of bullets and small laser fire from defensive cannons. Then the rest of the team would enter. Starfire and Raven would attack from above while the rest would provide the ground attack.

Beast Boy took off for the air shaft. Arsenal aimed and fired four consecutive arrows laced with high power explosives at the massive metal doors. The arrows exploded and the doors crashed to the ground. Raven set up the shield and the Titans raced in. Bullets and lasers rained down on them but the shield held.

"I can't keep this up much longer," cried Raven.

The others sought shelter among the equipment and crates in the large room while Raven and Starfire took to the air after dropping the shield.

"Take out the cannons!" screamed Nightwing as he bounded on top of a container and shot a disk at a cannon shooting lasers at them. "Raven get the troops!" ordered Nightwing.

Cyborg took out three cannons, Arsenal neutralized three as well while Starfire shot bolts at the cannons situated at the top of the room, destroying all of them.

Raven was busy capturing Dr. Light's troops. Fortunately, after sending some equipment flying their way and showing her black tentacles and red eyes, they quickly surrendered. She gathered them into a control room and locked the doors with a magic spell. The spell would unlock the doors if there was any danger, such as an explosion or fire, thereby releasing the occupants. Otherwise, they would remain in the locked control room until the police arrived.

At that point Beast Boy arrived charging as a Rhino. "Augh man, I missed out on all the fun!" whined Beast Boy as there was no more fighting in the room.

"Don't worry Beast Boy, there is still a lot of work to be done," said Nightwing. "What did you see on the way down here?" asked Nightwing to Beast Boy.

"The laser is on the top floor and is massive. There is another floor above us where there seems to be living areas. I didn't check the floor though. Dr. Light could be there," answered Beast Boy.

"OK, Raven, Beast Boy, you two check the second floor for any remaining troops and Dr. Light. The rest of us will take out the laser on the top floor. Raven, use our bond to communicate. Go!" shouted Nightwing.

Raven and Best Boy reached the second floor and Raven used her soul self to quickly ascertain the presence of troops and Dr. Light. She found a few troops huddled in a back room and Dr. Light in a separate room standing in front of an array of computer screens.

" _Nightwing, Dr. Light is here. There are troops in back but they are not engaging us. Beast Boy and I can take Dr. Light but we need someone to secure the troops while we do it_ ," communicated Raven through her bond.

" _Roger that. Starfire is on the way,"_ responded Nightwing.

When Starfire arrived, Raven pointed out the troops' location and they split up. Beast Boy and Raven headed for Dr. Light and Starfire flew to the room where the troops were hiding.

Beast Boy morphed into an ape and knocked down the door.

Dr. Light turned to them and scowled. "You meddling fools," he screamed, "I had it all planned out and you ruined everything!"

He shot light beams at the two Titans, missing both as they both dodged at the last second.

Beast Boy changed into a hawk and flew directly into Dr. Light's face, momentarily distracting him. Raven sent objects flying at him while Beast Boy morphed into a snake and wrapped himself around Dr. Light's arms neutralizing his light power. Raven let her dark side appear and wrapped her darkness around Dr. Light when Beast Boy morphed back. Dr. Light surrendered and reluctantly followed them downstairs to the control room where Starfire had already brought down the troops from the second floor. All of them were placed into the control room which acted as a temporary holding cell for the criminals.

Meanwhile on the top floor, Nightwing, Arsenal and Cyborg had destroyed the massive laser beam. It was the length of three school busses and just as tall. Nightwing had planted small explosive devices around the base while Arsenal shot explosive arrows at the top. Cyborg had dismantled the control panel and had removed the diamond lens to bring back to the Justice League.

They all met downstairs for a wrap up. The police were already transporting Dr. Light's troops away. Dr. Light was to be brought back with the Titans and would stay at a Justice League prison to await prosecution.

"That was good work everyone," commended Nightwing as he closed his communicator. "I just spoke to the others and the other two lasers have been destroyed," he said.

"Yah, we turned off Dr. Light!" joked Beast Boy. Everyone groaned.

"We need to celebrate!" exclaimed Cyborg.

"Yes! Let's invite the other Titans and Justice Leaguers to join us!" suggested Starfire.

"Raven and I need to head back to our hotel to pack up and then we can meet you later," said Roy.

The Titans separated. Raven transported Roy back to their hotel room with her black energy while the others took Dr. Light to the boom tubes.


	14. Chapter 14: The Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Teen Titans.

The Proposal

When the two Titans arrived in their hotel room, they decided to go out for a late lunch after showering and changing. They walked by the river with Roy's arm around Raven's shoulders. There was a slight chill in the spring air and Roy kept her warm. There was a bistro by the river so they decided to dine there. They ordered their meal and were waiting for their food when Raven spoke.

"I'm going to miss Basel. It's a quaint, picturesque mini-city with great river views," said Raven as her eyes followed a couple of ducklings and their mother in the river.

Roy watched his companion and took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. "And I'm going to miss spending my days and nights with you," responded Roy.

Raven smiled, looked down and saw her rings. "It's odd, I have been wearing these rings the whole time so I don't really notice them anymore. But the mission is over so here you go," she said as she removed them and held them out to Roy.

Roy blinked. For some reason, seeing Raven remove the wedding and engagement rings greatly disturbed him. Then he knew.

"Keep them," he said simply.

"Roy, I can't keep these. They cost a fortune! I can't accept such an expensive gift," replied Raven, slightly shocked.

"Marry me," he said, his eyes never wavering from Ravens'.

Raven's jaw dropped, her eyes grew wide. "You're not serious, are you?" she asked, stunned.

"Absolutely," he said, face steadfast. "Marry me,' he repeated.

"I don't know what to say…Roy, this is totally unexpected…crazy, actually." Raven was dazed.

"Perhaps. But it doesn't change the way I feel. Think it over," said Roy with a smile.

The waiter brought them their food. Raven was so overwhelmed that she only ate a few bites. The rest of the meal passed with only light conversations but Raven was only thinking about Roy's marriage proposal.


	15. Chapter 15: The Talk

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Teen Titans.

The Talk

Raven and Roy returned to their hotel room after lunch. She curled up on the couch and started rubbing her temples. She was still digesting Roy's marriage proposal. The initial shock was wearing off but now the confusion was settling in.

Roy expected this and he was prepared. He removed his blazer, placed it at the end of the couch and undid the top button of his shirt and his jeweled cufflinks. Then, he took out his phone, set the timer to two hours before placing it on the sofa table in front of them and sat down next to Raven, his arm resting on the back of the couch behind her.

He turned to Raven and said, "Rae, for the next two hours you can ask me anything you want and I will answer them all honestly. No holds barred - anything goes. I hope that this would eliminate any questions or doubts you may have about the depth of my feelings and the sincerity of my marriage proposal." He brought his hand up to Raven's face and stared deeply into her eyes before continuing, "And, subsequently to convince you to accept my marriage proposal."

Raven smiled and brushed her lips against his hand before taking his hand into both of hers and placed it on her lap, still holding onto it with both her hands.

"It isn't fair if only you have to answer the questions. You may ask me any questions as well. Anything goes", replied Raven.

"Are you sure?" asked Roy. "If at any time you feel uncomfortable or would rather not answer, I would understand."

"No, I will honestly answer anything you ask me Roy. I don't want to start a relationship with anything but the truth. And that is one thing I have always appreciated about you. You have always been honest with me," Raven stated.

"Thanks, Rae," said Roy as he bent over and sweetly kissed her lips. "Go ahead, Rae, ask away."

"hmmm...,"started Raven pensively, "How about you tell me when you fell in love with me and why."

"Well, I noticed you pretty much right away when we met. I was a normal teenage boy and when I saw you, I thought to myself, _Man, she's hot in that leotard and those mile long legs_. But it was later, after a couple of Titans get together, that I started to make a conscious effort to get to know you. You were so aloof and shot down all my attempts to flirt with you, which made me even more determined to get you to notice me. I think I annoyed you to no end with all my talking, the numerous questions, the touching and the constant flirting. I never left you alone whenever we were in the same city."

"Yes, I remember," smiled Raven. "I thought you were nuts and had a death wish. A couple of times I volunteered to go on patrol just to get away from you. You really tested my patience."

"Ah, Rae, but I elicited a response from you!" exclaimed Roy.

"So does poison ivy, but that doesn't mean I want it around," said Raven deadpanned.

Roy laughed and clutched his heart exclaiming, "You wound me, my love!"

Raven playfully slapped Roy with a couch pillow.

"Seriously, I really wanted your attention, even it meant the possibility of sustaining grave injuries from you." He paused before continuing, "I did know that you would react more favorably to me if I showed a side of me that was not so superficial. I had previously acted in a carefree sometimes reckless manner to counteract any negative experiences. But since rehab, I have learnt one can't hide from the past, and I don't anymore. I have turned my life around and have left my partying playboy days behind."

Raven leaned over and nuzzled Roy's cheek and whispered, "I am happy for you."

Roy kissed Raven's forehead and continued, "So to answer your question, I first knew I was falling for you after we fought each other when Brother Evil controlled my mind. And I knew I was completely and utterly in love with you when you saved me after I overdosed."

Roy pulled Raven into his arms. He spoke softly, "As to why I love you, well there are several reasons. You are a contradiction. You have extraordinary powers but look so frail and vulnerable. You are distant but you are so loyal to your friends that you put their happiness above yours. You are half demon but you strive to do only good and you are my angel that gave me a reason for living. You are like a god but your personality is so down to earth it puts others to shame. You are more of a good person than any human I know. And of course, you are smart, beautiful and incredibly sexy without trying."

Raven was stunned. She knew Roy's feelings were deep. She was an empath after all. She was surprised however, at the expanse of time during which these feelings had evolved. With this insight and Roy's heart-searching reasons for his affection, any remaining doubt Raven may have had regarding his sincerity, evaporated.

Raven turned to look at Roy. "Now, you get to ask me a question," she said.

"Do you love me?" asked Roy, his eyes fixated on hers.

Raven laughed. "Like your arrows, you always aim for the heart of the matter Roy." She hesitated before continuing, "I have always appreciated your friendship, your honestly and your support. Contrary to your carefree image, you are more involved in your relationships with others then you let on. You have taught me to stretch my boundaries of emotions and to not be afraid to experience fun and embrace life. You brought out a side of me that I never thought possible. I really don't think anyone could have done that. Your persistence forced me to overcome my fear. And for that I am indeed thankful. Now, to answer your question. Recently, my appreciation and admiration for you have evolved into something deeper. I find myself thinking about you often. I like being with you and I miss you when you are not around. So yes Roy, I have fallen in love with you - very much indeed."

Roy was relieved and ecstatic. "You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say those words," said Roy with fervor. "There were times, I didn't think you would ever consider me as anything more than a teammate so I prepared myself to live a life without you."

"You were prepared to walk away?" asked Raven.

"I would have left as soon as I saw you with someone else. I couldn't watch you go on with your life, loving another. My heart would never recover," replied Roy quietly.

"But I thought you were in love before. Wasn't that the reason you turned to drugs?" asked Raven, confused.

"I can honestly say I have never been in love with anyone before you. I never loved Cheshire. How could I love someone who I didn't know? She was pretending to be someone else when I first met her. I was attracted to that part but I when I found out who she really was, a killer and a crime boss, that attraction died. I turned to drugs because I was disappointed in myself. I thought myself a failure, someone who was manipulated and used," explained Roy.

"Everybody makes mistakes. Goodness knows I made a few myself," said Raven.

"So, did you love Red X, or Jason as you know him?" asked Roy, cautiously.

"Jason was my first boyfriend. I was eighteen and we had recently defeated my father. I think a part of me was relieved after the whole Trigon thing so I let my guard down. I was flattered with all the attention he showed me. I was not a hero around him, but a human who was experiencing unknown emotions for the first time. I honestly don't know if I ever loved him. But yeah it hurt when I found out he was Red X. I ended it right after. And the fact that I am an empath made it even worse. I should have figured out who he was earlier. That's probably why I have been reluctant to get into another relationship. And I guess that is one more thing we have in common. We have both been deceived by someone we were in a relationship with," said Raven with a sigh.

"At least that is not an issue with us," stated Roy. "We have been friends for years. We know each other's past and we have seen each other when we were at our best and at our worse. You are safe with me, Rae. I don't have any secrets from you."

"Thanks, Roy. I trust you and I hope you trust me too," replied Raven.

"I do," said Roy and he nuzzled her neck.

"So Roy, we still have half an hour. What else would you like to know about me?" asked Raven.

"hmmm. What do I have to do to convince you to marry me?" asked Roy, grinning.

"Good question," smiled Raven. "Before we started this discussion, I was concerned that maybe your affection for me was not long term. But with everything you have said, I think that is no longer a concern. I guess the only thing from stopping me from accepting your marriage proposal is me. It is still new to me, I mean seriously we haven't really dated! So I have to get my mind around this marriage possibility."

"OK, I think I can convince you to marry me by tonight," replied Roy.

"My, aren't we the cocky one?" said Raven, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever known me to be anything but persistent?" asked Roy.

"You have a point there," Raven conceded. "Why the rush into marriage? Shouldn't we date first?" asked Raven.

"Dating, for me anyway, is a phase where people get to know each other – to see if they are compatible. We already know each other – probably better than we know ourselves. We know the good and bad. And we definitely know that we are compatible. I have been in love with you for years. I don't want to wait another minute because I know you are what I want and what I need," stated Roy with finality.

"Augh...Roy…I don't know…I just don't know if I am ready for this," cried Raven in exasperation.

"What are you afraid of?" asked Roy.

Raven thought it over before answering, "Making a mistake and someone gets hurt."

"But you already said you loved me. And we know each other so there are no hidden skeletons to contend with. So unless, there is someone else you are thinking of, why shouldn't we get married?" asked Roy.

"No, I am not thinking of anyone else," replied Raven.

"Not even Richard?" asked Roy, suddenly serious.

"Richard? Oh gosh, no!" Raven laughed and explained, "Yes, Richard and I are close, the bond is a major part of course. When I first came here alone, as a young teenager to this planet I depended heavily on the team, especially Richard. He was and still is the "leader" but I am no longer that scared girl anymore. I am more independent so I don't need to rely on him as much and I do have other friends now. Besides, he is more like Batman than he admits. Which means he is dedicated to crime fighting and a relationship for him seems more of an amusing distraction. But I hope he changes, for Kori's sake."

"Good to hear. Anyone else I should be concerned about? Garfield, Wally, Garth?" asked Roy.

"Why are you asking me this now? Yes, they have expressed interest in me at one point or another and I might have went on a couple of dates with one of them but not recently," replied Raven.

"So who did you date," asked Roy with a scowl.

"Are you jealous? Really? It was just a few dinners and a couple of outings. Nothing serious," replied Raven, smiling.

"I repeat, who did you date?" asked Roy, not finding any humor in this information.

"Garth…," Raven finally admitted.

"That bastard! Wait till I see him again. He knew I was interested in you and yet he goes behind my back and asks you out!" shouted Roy, clearly agitated now.

"Roy, it was before you overdosed. We went out to dinner maybe three or four times and then a carnival and bowling. It stopped as soon as you entered the hospital and we are just good friends. Nothing more. We were never together," explained Raven.

"Why did you go out with him?" asked Roy.

"Why? Who wouldn't want to date him? Garth is sweet, intelligent, a perfect gentleman and of course, tall, dark, handsome with a great body. Add the fact that he is a prince and you have quite a package," replied Raven.

"Geez, Rae, can you at least try not to be so enthusiastic when describing him? I have feelings you know!" scowled Roy.

"Garth may sound like the perfect man but he is not what I need. I need someone who can pull me out of my shell and challenge me to make me feel and do new things. And at the same time I need him to stand by my side to support me in case I fall. I need someone who loves me completely without reservations. I need you Roy," said Raven.

"Does that mean…?" asked Roy, hoping beyond hope.

"Yes, Roy Harper, I will marry you," whispered Raven sweetly and her lips locked on to his.


	16. Chapter 16: The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Teen Titans.

The Wedding

Two weeks. That was the time Roy and Raven had to plan the wedding. Roy had insisted on marrying as soon as possible. And when Roy put his mind on something, nothing could stop him. He used money (lots of it!), favors and sheer determination to arrange the wedding in the allotted time frame.

Raven was happy she only had to worry about choosing her dress, those of her bridesmaids (there were three, including Kori who was the maid of honor) and her bouquet. Everything else Roy promised to take care of. She was relieved as the thought of having to worry about details such as flower arrangements and guest seating really did not appeal to her.

The day of the wedding was beautiful. Roy woke up in a guest bedroom of his mentor's mansion excited, stressed and relieved. The wedding and the reception were to be held here at Ollie's mansion and its extensive gardens. Besides all of the Titans and honorary Titans, members of the Justice League, city officials and business associates were expected to attend the nuptials. Roy was happy that the preparations were finally completed. Sure, he had to pay exorbitant premiums due to tight timelines for the cake, flowers, food, drinks and orchestra but they were worth it. In a few hours he would be marrying the love of his life, and that was all that mattered.

Raven woke up early the day of her wedding. She was happy. Yes, happy. She and her bridesmaids were staying at Diana's (Wonder Woman's) house for the wedding. She strolled over to the end of the bedroom and fingered her wedding gown. It was a sleeveless, silver/white modified A-line gown embroidered with crystal and lace and a modest V neck. Small ravens made with purple crystals along with red and gold bows and arrows were embroidered along the front of the gown adding a tiny splash of color. The veil which she would clip to the back of her hair was a delicate silver lace that covered the length of the gown's train. She knew it had taken twelve people and the full two weeks to make the gown.

A light tap on the door brought Raven out of her reverie. "Raven, it's Kori, may I come in?" asked Kori.

Raven walked to the door, opened it and gave her maid of honor a hug.

Kori had tears but a big smile. "Oh, Raven, I am so happy for you. You are my best friend and like a sister to me," said Kori as more tears flowed.

"Kori, please stop crying, or else I will start crying and I don't cry!" said Raven.

Kori smiled some more and they sat down on a couch in the bedroom. "I just wanted to make sure everything was alright for you. Do you need anything?" asked Kori.

"No, everything is fine. Thank you. I have everything I need," smiled Raven.

"Everything is changing. People are changing and I didn't think that you of all people would be the first to get married. Three weeks ago you weren't dating anyone and now today you are getting married! But I am happy for you. Roy is a good man, a noble hero and he loves you very much. He will always put you ahead of everything and everyone," said Kori, a little wistfully.

"I know and I think that is one of the reasons why I love him so much. But I am sure I will be watching you walk down the aisle soon. Once someone gets married, others will follow. Roy and I are just the beginning of a trend," said Raven.

"Well, we will see… Let's go downstairs and meet Jinx and Karen for breakfast before we get ready for the wedding," said Kori cheerfully.

The two friends walked arm in arm to meet the other bridesmaids.

Roy took a final look at himself in the mirror. His morning suit consisted of a black single breasted morning coat, a white shirt with a turned down collar, a silver waistcoat and matching large silver silk tie and a pair of light grey pinstripe pants completed the look. Roy was attaching his boutonnière, a while orchid with pale purple petals, when Richard entered. Richard, his best man was dressed in a similar morning suit but his tie and his waistcoat were light blue. The other two groomsmen, Garth and Garfield, were wearing identical looking morning suits as Richard.

"Are you ready?" asked Richard.

"Just about. Do you have the rings?" asked Roy.

"Yes, they arrived yesterday," said Richard as he showed Roy the wedding rings. They were the wedding rings that Roy and Raven had used for their 'pretend" marriage on their mission. Roy had them engraved with a tiny heart flying with raven wings and pierced with a golden arrow. The letters "R&R" were written in the center.

"Perfect," said Roy and handed the rings back to his best man. "Are the others ready?" asked Roy.

"Garth is having a hard time dressing Mas and Menos in their suits but all the others are done," replied Richard.

"Let's get this show started!" smiled Roy and patted Richard on the back.

Raven was standing in the east wing of Ollie's house with the rest of her bridal party, undergoing last minute finishing touches. She smiled at her bridesmaids in their elegant lilac bridesmaids dresses. They were trying to place her wedding gown and veil to just the perfect setting. There was a knock at the door and she heard Cyborg call out, "Rae, it's your big brother. May I come in?"

Karen ran over to open the door for her boyfriend. Cyborg entered and gasped. "Rae, you look stunning."

Kori warned Cyborg not to hug her so he would not ruin the perfect placement of the dress and veil. Instead, Cyborg held onto Raven's hands and placed a gentle kiss on her temple. Cyborg, her dear "brother" was going to walk her down the aisle and she could not be happier.

"Ready?" Cyborg asked as he placed her hand on the crook of his arm.

Raven nodded and grabbed her round bouquet of purple, blue and white orchids in her hand.

Cyborg and Raven made their way through the mansion to the entrance of the garden where the wedding was to take place. The wedding march started and all the guests stood up as Cyborg and Raven made their way down the aisle.

Audible gasps could be heard as Raven walked by. Roy just gaped. He could not take his eyes off the vision that was walking towards him. Her black hair with violet highlights were tied up in an elegant chignon. A tiny crown of orchids matching her bouquet sat on top of her head and held her veil in place. Her makeup was natural and only highlighted her enchanting features. The silver gown shimmered and floated with each step she took. She was beautiful, elegant and regal. He was in awe.

He watched transfixed as she approached him and stopped beside him. She transferred her arm from Cyborg to Roy and smiled. He caught his breath. "You are beautiful," whispered Roy. Raven smiled and whispered back, "You look refined."

They turned to the mayor of Steel City who was officiating the ceremony. The ceremony was classic. When it was time to exchange vows, Roy turned to Raven and said, "Rachel, you saved me. You were the light when I was surrounded by darkness. You have given me a purpose to live and to become a better person. Thank you for believing in me, for loving me and for not sending me to another dimension. I promise to always love and cherish you and to be faithful to you forever. I commit myself to you for the rest of my life."

Raven vows were, "Roy, you were the fire whose flames melted all the barriers I built. You saw something inside me that I never knew existed. You showed me that love is possible and that I need love and that I need you. Thank you for never giving up on me and for loving me. I promise to always love and cherish you and to be faithful to you forever. I commit myself to you for the rest of my life."

Their vows completed, they proceeded to the ring ceremony. Mas and Menos held out the pillow with their rings.

The words for the ring ceremony were common but still reflected their sentiments towards each other. Roy took Raven's ring and placed it on her finger saying, "Rachel Roth, I give you my hand as I give you my heart, unreservedly and unconditionally. I give you this ring as I give you my love, exclusively and eternally."

Raven took Roy's ring from the pillow and placed it on his finger while saying, "Roy Harper, I give you my hand as I give you my heart, unreservedly and unconditionally. I give you this ring as I give you my love, exclusively and eternally."

Since no one objected to the union, they were officially pronounced man and wife.

The kiss was dramatic. Roy pulled Raven into a sweeping embrace bending her slightly backwards before locking his lips on hers in a long passionate kiss that brought smiles and a few giggles from the audience.

At the reception later on, the couple danced to the song "Eternal Flame" for their first dance. With only eyes for each other, they barely noticed their song had ended and that others were joining them on the dance floor.

With the seemingly never ending food, music, open bar and festive atmosphere, the party continued well into breakfast the next morning. Heroes have high stamina so partying all night was expected. Everyone had a wonderful time. The couple, well, they retired early and never left their room until the next week when they left for their month long honeymoon.


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not nor have I ever owned Teen Titans.

Epilogue - Five Years later

Roy gently placed his sleeping seven month old daughter in her crib for her afternoon nap. He looked out the window and smiled when he saw his lovely wife of five years attempting to teach their twin three year sons meditation in the backyard. The boys were not cooperating as they were running around screeching and giggling. Black tentacles rose from their mother, lifted them gently like little bear cubs and placed one on each side of her. The boys looked up at their mother, giggled a bit but then followed her in repeating the mantra. This lasted for only a couple of minutes before Raven told them to wash their hands before getting a snack to eat. Screaming and giggling the whole time, they ran into the house to wash their hands.

Roy went downstairs, wrapped his arms around Raven from behind and kissed her neck as she was placing the boys' snacks on the patio table. "How did the meditation session go today love," inquired her husband.

"Daniel still fidgets quite a bit while meditating. Kurt is doing well. He can concentrate for the full two minutes. Is the baby asleep yet?" asked Raven of their daughter while their sons started to devour their food.

"She was already asleep when I carried her to her room," replied Roy. "Oh, and this is for you. Happy fifth anniversary, Rae," said Roy as he removed a platinum charm bracelet from a black velvet box and placed it on Raven's wrist. "It's beautiful!" exclaimed Raven as she fingered the charms in the shapes of ravens, bows and arrows and hearts. "Thank you and happy anniversary to you too," said Raven as she kissed her husband before handing him a small box on the table. Roy opened the box and found a paper with a set of numbers. He looked at his wife with a puzzled look. Raven called out to one of their staff to watch their sons before she grabbed Roy's hand and led him to the basement of their mansion.

Next to the wine cellar was a locked room which Roy thought was storage space. However, when he punched in the set of numbers from the paper into the door panel, the door opened and he found a spacious, modern workshop where his bows were hanging on the wall, arrows were categorized and stored neatly and numerous machinery and equipment to make bows, arrows and other devices were lying about.

"Do you like it?" asked Raven, not sure of his reaction.

"Like? I freaking love it!" exclaimed Roy, shaking his head in amazement. "Thank you. After five years, Rae, you still amaze me." He pulled her into a kiss and whispered, "I hope this room is sound proof…."


End file.
